


The Way He Sees

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, eren sees colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Eren sees Captain Levi is the way he sees the world; colourful and vibrant, but also dark and unknown.</p><p>(a.k.a. Eren has a frustrating side effect to titan powers and he sees colours when he senses emotions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Sees

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I really do know absolutely nothing about this... I don't know if it's a condition, per se. I didn't search it because I wouldn't know _what_ to search. I just felt a need to spill emotions, even if it is a bad drabble.
> 
> It's... got no plot, and it's not intended to make utter sense, so I'm really sorry if it's just a load of bull to some people. Oops. Thank you for checking it out anyway!

 

His fingertips are white. They are callous and rough, skin stretched and hardened from years of labour and the wielding of heavy-handed gear blades. He's clean underneath the fingernails, a tell tale sign of 3am scrubbing, skin red raw and peeling from straw sponges. Drifting up the back of his hands, his knuckles are black. A deep black - not the navy blue of the night sky, not the stained grey gravel at the bottom of the river, but like the darkness that stares back at you when you collect water from a well, torso daring to balance over the cobblestone circle.

The palms of his hands are a swirling mix of yellow and red, blending into orange. His palms are intimacy and hunger, they are promising passion, resigning to desperation and allowing Levi to swallow any uncertainties that Eren has. When Levi's hands curl around his waist, pulling their bodies together until their hearts mellow into a steady together beat like sisterhood, Eren feels the warmth seeping into his skin.

Levi's arms are strength, but also clarity. They are a reassuring turquoise, an open colour, reflecting in the arms that embrace Eren in the privacy of his castle chambers. His joints are worn and his shoulders droop when he's tired, but he stays strong and certain, gripping him tight in the colourless room.

When he whispers into Eren's ear, says his name. When he bites his neck and marks him, if only for the night until he heals, his lips are pink, his teeth are pink, and Levi is affectionate and tender, desiring to be held and to hold, to be loved and to cherish. Eren knows little of the pink, but he memorises each featherdust of the colour traced against him. He imprints it in his memory.

There are small darts of colour fluttering Levi's skin, constantly changing. Eren takes note of them all, watches when pink becomes blue and green becomes red, the colours interchanging, locking and sliding together.

To Eren, on the battlefield, on the bed, next to him in the mess hall, Levi is a puzzle that needs to be put together again every evening, and every morning. He is a maze of colours that not even Eren can work his way through to the heart. But he does know its colour. At some point, it is every colour. Levi's heart is pink for tenderness and affection, black when it is heavy and straining, weighing him down the same day he flew past his comrades hanging or laying limply. Sometimes Levi's heart will be green, maybe grey. Neutral, calm, understanding. Not affectionate, but indifferent. When he is tired of emotions and needs a break, Eren will know, because his colours are uncreative and dull.

His colours are bored.

But Eren doesn't mind. He doesn't mind that Levi is inconsistent, that his mood switches in a matter of seconds, that his emotions are locked away, only to be seen through light or dark, left for Eren to interpret.

He enjoys it.

For all Levi is, and will be, for his coloured insecurities, for the head that switches colours by the second, from the tight grip around his wrist to the tight grip around his being, Eren enjoys him. Levi is human. His colours, his emotions, his twisted way of thinking does everything to express him, and Eren couldn't be happier.

He loves the outside world. He loves its colours, its darknesses.

He loves Levi, for the same reasons, too.


End file.
